


A New Roommate

by TheBeautyOfTarth



Series: Roommate Wanted [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, F/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 09:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7568167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBeautyOfTarth/pseuds/TheBeautyOfTarth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unexpected person comes to Brienne's apartment answering to her 'roommate wanted' advertisement. He was a he, therefore she should have said no, but she didn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Roommate

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there,  
> this idea has been haunting me for a while so i thought it was better if i just post it. this is the first part of a series that will only be kinda bits of the main idea -Jaime and Brienne living together and knowing each other better- since it would be too difficult to me to try and write the whole thing. I know this has a lot of grammar mistakes and typos but yeah, whatever...  
> 

In front of her, sitting in her small living room was perhaps the handsomest man she had ever seen in her entire life. Golden and perfect, Adonis himself was sitting on her faded grey -almost ragged- old couch watching her with green piercing eyes and a sharp grin on his perfectly shaped lips, golden waves of hair reaching his shoulders, matching his darker-blonde stubble beard. The demigod was dressed in an expensive suit that flattered his toned body. Too much physical perfection in a sole person, while she was all flaws and freckles, was simply a sin to Brienne.

“Listen Mr. Lannister” she said while holding his executive card, a golden lion in a field of red with only his name and phone in it. The symbol was somehow familiar to her but she just couldn’t point it out “thank you for your interest but I'm looking for a female roommate so...”

“I know, but I really need to move today and I've been searching like a mad man everywhere, no one wants to take me with such short notice. I can pay three months in advance if you want, just hear me out”

“I already told you, and I’m really sorry but it has to be…

“A woman, yes, you already said that but why? What's wrong with a male? Listen I’ll pay you ten hundred Dragons per month and I’ll pay Six months in advance, how about that?” Jaime offered desperately

“It’s not just about the money Mr. Lannister”

“Please call me Jaime”

“Jaime…as I was saying, is not about money is about comfort”

“Comfort?” He raised an eyebrow at that statement “you mean you want a roommate that'll help you with girly stuff and so? Going shopping together, one who can Hold your restroom door in public places, polishing your nails while chatting about guys,  buying you hygienic feminine products when need it? I can do that! I used to do that for my sister all the time. And I can certainly give you fashion tips if you want it since it looks like I obviously have better taste than you in the dressing department”

Brienne was shocked by such blunt statement. She was accustomed to be mocked but she thought that perhaps he was different, more educated and mature by the looks of him, well apparently she judged him wrong.

“Besides is not like I’m going to try to seduce you either. Just a looking at your clothes and the way this department is decorated I can say you're hardly feminine, probably not even attracted to men as far as I can tell”

That was it, he had crossed the line. Brienne took hold of the armchair in order to avoid hurting the man’s face with her fists. “I start to believe that the real reason behind of why you haven't found an apartment is because you're such a disrespectful human being” she retorted

“Yes, being a dick is a hard work but someone has to do it” he smirked

“Why don’t you just rent a place by you own and in a better part of the city? It's obvious you have the money for that”

“In fact, I don't. Not anymore anyway, I only have what’s left in my pocket and that’s worth six months’ rent. You see, my life is falling apart if you must know.  I just quit my job and I can’t afford anything better until I find another”

“I’m not stupid. That's not the real reason, at least not the main I can tell. You surely had a place to live”

“you're right kid”

“Don’t call me kid, I’m twenty-four and my name is Brienne”

“You're barely an adult wench. You can’t know much about life”

“I know enough”

“You think you know but the truth is you know nothing. One day you will wake up And just when you think the universe smiles at you it gives you a kick in the balls and your little personal heaven falls apart and you learn that your boss, which by the way is also your manipulative father, thinks you're stupid and the only use he has for you is sending you half a world apart, in order to create an ‘alliance that will benefit the family company’” he said exasperated “and the moment you tell him to shove his plans up his arse and you quit the job, your so called friends leave you the second they hear you don't have a single copper on your pockets anymore. And to make things worse you come early to your apartment and find the person you trust the most, the one who proclaimed to be your other half, in bed, your bed with another man! I can't go to our apartment anymore because there is no more 'us' so; yes I think you're just a naive, innocent child who sees life in pink”

Brienne was stunned; she didn’t know what to say so she went silent. After long seconds of uncomfortable muteness by both parts Jaime finally spoke “I'm sorry I ...had a really bad day, I'll leave now” he stood off the couch avoiding her gaze, obviously embarrassed for having poured his problems in front of a total stranger “I’m very sorry I wasted your time”

She couldn’t relate with most of the things he just confessed but she felt pity for the man in front of her none the less. And definitely she knew how painful could be to see your loved one with another. “Where are you going? it's already late” she ventured to ask “Probably a hotel, I don’t know. Good bye” and he left without looking her in the eye.

As soon as he climbed his car his phone vibrated with an incoming call, it was an unknown number “Hello?”

“Do you smoke?” he heard

“Beg pardon?”

“I said do you smoke?” Jaime stared at the window in Brienne’s apartment only to see her staring back at him “No” he finally answered

“Eight hundred each, six months in advance and the room is yours, if you still want it that’s it. You can move anytime you want, it's already furnished.  What do you say?”

“I ... I take it”

“I’ll leave the door unlocked then.  Good night Mr. Lannister” her figure retreated from the window and the lights went out. Slowly Jaime left his car and climbed the apartment stairs once again to enter his new home.

And that’s how Miss Tarth got herself a new roommate.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise in advance since this series won't be updated as often as i would want


End file.
